this love is fading
by hurohurokuma
Summary: Laxus Dreyar knew he was his father's puppet. But it was his role to redeem his father and fix his broken family. So he'd agreed to marry Levy, with all intent of having Makarov's approval again. As long as both of them were doing their duties as husband and wife, nothing would go wrong. That was until she disappeared one night. He hadn't expected the havoc she could bring along.


**[1/3] this love is fading;**_ Laxus Dreyar knew he was a puppet of his father. But he knew it was his role to redeem his father and fix his broken family. So he'd agreed to marry the child, Levy, with all intent of having Makarov's approval again. As long as both of them were doing their duties as husband and wife, nothing would go wrong. That was until she disappeared one night. He hadn't expected the havoc she could bring along. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hold no ownership or whatsoever of Fairy Tail,and the characters used in this work of fiction<strong>

* * *

><p><em>i. finding levy<em>

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"How are you, Laxus?" Bixlow said dryly as the man walked in stiffly in his office. As for he, Benjamin Kase Law, rather known as Bixlow, sat on his chair, reading up a recent case with a mug of caffeine in his grip. He looked up finally at his visitor who sported the trademark scowl and that same zigzag scar on his eye.

"Levy, I need to find her," the other said simply not bothering to sit himself. Benjamin raised a brow but placed down all his previous work. He smirked up to his colleague before leaning back against his chair casually.

Laxus Dreyar grew up with him. Though it may sound so surprising, Laxus's grandfather had the tendency to help little dirty children from the streets. He had been no different. It was back in the time that he had been running away from a child-trafficking caravan. Old Makarov took him in kindly, christening him with a real name, though he still liked his first name.

"But she'd been lost since like when?" he said, not batting an eye, in declination. In the circle of friends Laxus made among the orphans, he was one of those who didn't tail him around. He had his own agendas; he had his own goals. "Since forever?" he filled quite amused.

He hadn't met Levy McGarden Dreyar. But he'd heard about her and his marriage with Laxus. He didn't attend to the wedding however. He had his own agendas; he had his own goals. And being part of a reality TV show wasn't part of it. Though he shared a couple of coins from Makarov's pocket and even the honor of being part of the Dreyars, he had refused. It took guts to be a Dreyar.

And he didn't find that appealing.

"I'll pay you, you runt," the Dreyar said half growling. He never had enough for anything. And Bixlow had the hobby of pissing off people before seriously talking to them. He tilted his head to the side, his lips in a wicked smile. "Oh, yeah? My work is paying me pretty good, thank you."

"I'm not playing your games, Bixlow."

His gaze turned sharp at the tone his name had been said. He hadn't expected Laxus to be that serious.

Levy was a show to the public. She was a doll to entertain the public and expand the Dreyar business. It was no secret that the McGardens were also a big name in their own industry. And Levy has the blood of the Loxar as well; a name that reigned in the northern part of Fiore's commerce. Not to forget that the Loxars were merging with the Redfox through marriage as well. Connections; it was all about connections. Because Ivan could not penetrate in the Dragneel's company. The cruel man used his son to seduce the child.

"You know what I'm talking about." In fact he did. He knew well of the people around him. He was quite sharper than what others take him as. With a brief bark of laughter, he stood up talking around his table to greet his friend.

"I just wanted you to say 'please', though, Sparky," he said jokingly. Holding out his hand, he smirked, "I was looking for an interesting case anyway. You got yourself a deal."

Laxus held out his hand to accept his friend's only to shake the air where the hand was supposed to be. "Not without a _please_ still though."

"Goddamit, Bixlow."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Let's start with searching her belongings, though it may be hard because it'd been quite a long time," Bixlow started as they stepped in Laxus' expensive car. Whistling at it before he turned to look at his friend, he grinned. "You know I'll search the depths of the earth if you'd give me this _baby_."

"No." He hadn't changed a bit. Laxus was still Laxus; rough and gruff. But to come seeking a woman who had ran away from him was new. Bixlow wondered amused as to why the man was seeking his runaway wife. Laxus was the kind that doesn't get attached. He was too afraid to be abandoned to be attached. He was not in love with Levy McGarden; he never was. For one, he does not even believe in love. Ever since his family had broken apart, nothing had fixed him. Laxus was not perfect—even the most handsome business tycoon in Magnolia was broken.

"Imma bring my partner along if she ain't drunk, yeah?" he said casually diverting the topic. He will find out sooner what this was about. And he was not about to hurry too much.

"She's been gone for a good five years. Her belongings are untouched—until recently. Someone had forced _her_ room open," Laxus replied gravely unmindful of his previous statement. There was that look on him, as his brows seemed to leave a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Her room?" Bixlow echoed his eyes turning into slit noting the details of Laxus's story. "I take you don't share rooms?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nothing was out of place for a man with untrained eyes. Bixlow frowned taking an initial look inside. It had to be someone who knew her well to see more than meets the eye. He didn't know Levy; he didn't know anything of her. And all he could do was snoop into the evident ones as of the moment.

"Is she dead?" his voice came. Bixlow's frown turned deeper as he glared at the shadow looming behind him. It was safe to assume that she was after all the years; she had no one to turn to aside from the Loxars, whom themselves conducted a search party after she disappeared from thin air. But nothing came up, and the Dreyars were bland about it aside from Makarov.

"I'm no magician, how could I tell?" he replied harsher than he intended. There was a pregnant silence before he sighed and turned to his employer. Laxus had a different air about him as he looked through the room. For a moment there was a hint of weakness that flashed his eyes, before he straightened himself. And there was nothing but the concrete Laxus Dreyar. Bixlow _almost_ felt guilty.

"If someone came here to find something, there might be a chance that she is dead and they are trying to exterminate whatever she knows," he replied finally. Laxus did not step inside the room he noticed. But his expression remained still and bland.

"Give me statistics," he said flatly.

"I don't know her and the definite rate on her survival. But we could think positive and conclude that they don't know where she is and are also trying to find clues on her whereabouts. Calm yourself, Laxus, there are infinite possibilities," Bixlow said as he walked up to the man who stood by the door frame. There was something he hadn't seen before, or perhaps he did but he could not point a finger upon it.

He knew the man, yes. But he had never seen him in such state. There was something so much more behind his eyes, and masking it with indifference only confirmed Bixlow's suspicions. Laxus didn't look at him, but neither did he look into her things, the shifting of his gaze made Bixlow smirk.

"Find me someone who knows her well," he added and received a dirty look from the other.

"Aren't you the detective around?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_What are you afraid of, Laxus?_

* * *

><p><strong>[23] ****the last of evil; **Gajeel Redfox was everything but kind. So when he turned back to the other cheek, he was taken under Pantherlily's care, as a payment of his debt to Gajeel's father. After living around by the shore of Extalia, he finds an amnesiac girl washed ashore. Yet he hadn't expected to fall in love with her. Now, he can't let her go. So he swears so secretly that keeping her and her child would be the last evil he'd ever do.

**[3/3] ****my heart is beating; **Levy McGarden was married by the age of eighteen to the dashing Laxus Dreyar. Yet her life wasn't glitz and glamour as what they let out to the public. Barely tolerated under her own roof, she comes into many conclusions for her life and the marriage. When divorce was out of hand, she runs away keeping her pregnancy a secret. She hadn't expected to meet an accident and fall in love with her savior.

* * *

><p><strong>a.n. <strong>Tis like a trilogy of the sort. After 'This Love is Fading', will be Levy's and Gajeel's spin-off. I've always wanted to write about Levy being preggy... whoops.


End file.
